Six Mois
by Takenya
Summary: Elle était morte. Morte. Elle avait clamsé. Et maintenant, elle était six pieds sous terre. Et lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, crever à son tour. Et moi, je devais supporté ça. Être spectatrice de ce qu'il se passait juste devant moi. Et ce, sans pouvoir rien faire. Je ne pouvais que le regarder décliner et devenir une loque, comme il n'avait pas les couilles pour se tirer une balle.


Insomnie. Six mois depuis le décès d'un proche.

Ce texte est bien plus personnel qu'autre chose. Bien que les relations entre les personnages aient changé, certains faits -dont les circonstances de la mort, le fond est bien là -le ressenti, la perte. Et le nom de la personne aussi.

C'était plus un moyen de "marquer le coup" (comme les gens le disent de manière si morbide) sans pour autant devoir garder ce texte sauvegardé sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

Six mois.

Six mois qu'elle est partie. Et ça me donne plus la gerbe qu'autre chose d'y penser.

Elle me manque. Elle me manque horriblement. À un point que ça fait mal. Ça fait physiquement mal de ne plus l'avoir avec nous. De ne plus la voir chaque matin. De ne plus entendre son rire, sa voix. De ne plus la serrer dans mes bras ou de lui raconter des conneries.

Elle est en train de pourrir dans ce cercueil et ça me dégoûte. Elle est en train de pourrir et de crever certainement de froid avec ce haut à manches courtes qu'ils ont choisi pour l'enterrer avec.

Elle n'est plus là. Et j'ai envie de chialer, de vomir. À chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Littéralement. Et j'ai cette boule au ventre qui ne veut pas se barrer depuis qu'elle nous a quittés.

Elle me manquait, me manque et me manquera jusqu'à la fin.

Mais je lui en veux toujours. La colère et la rancoeur que je ressentais au départ refusent toujours de me quitter.

Putain, qu'est-ce que je lui en veux d'avoir clamsé.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous abandonner comme ça. Surtout en ce moment, cette année. Et encore moins sans prévenir ou sans signe avant-gardiste. Rien qui ne nous laissait penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'on la verrait. Qu'on l'entendrait. Qu'on l'embrasserait ou lui ferait un câlin. Rien. Nada. Niet. Nothing.

On a même pas eu le droit à un putain d'adieu digne de ce nom. Je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras et lui ai dit de faire attention à elle. Qu'elle fasse attention à elle, mon cul.

La nuit même, elle crève. Et on reçoit un appel de l'hôpital en pleine nuit pour nous apprendre qu'elle a eu un putain d'accident de voiture à cause d'un taux d'alcoolémie trop important.

Condoléances présentées, ils te raccrochent à moitié à la gueule et te laisse t'effondrer. Ton monde s'écroule mais le leur continue et tu les hais pour ça. Tu hais tous ceux qui ne sont pas touchés par ce drame, parce qu'ils ne méritent pas leur bonheur alors qu'elle vient de décéder.

Tous ceux qui continuent d'avancer sont de véritables connards de rester indifférents à sa mort.

Ils sont des connards et des ignares de ne pas se rendre compte de la perte que le monde vient de subir.

Et toi, pendant ce temps, tu chiales. Tu ne fais que chialer. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter. Et tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. Tu pleures mais tu n'y crois pas. Et rien que l'idée qu'elle soit partie te fait pleurer comme jamais auparavant. Mais il reste cet espoir que tout ça est faux.

Tout ça est faux. Elle n'est pas morte. Ils se sont trompés, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. Ils ont tort.

Alors tu t'enfonces dans le déni. Le déni est ton espoir, ta bouée de secours, la seule chose qui fait que tu peux continuer à avancer à l'instant précis.

Premier réflex, tu l'appelles sur son téléphone. Et ça sonne dans le vide. Pour finalement tomber sur son répondeur. Tu ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter sa messagerie. Tu réessayes deux autres fois. Et ça sonne toujours dans le vide.

La panique s'installe. Mais le déni reprend le dessus. Elle n'est pas morte. Impossible. Elle sera là demain matin à chanter comme une casserole pendant qu'elle prépare la bouffe.

Elle n'est pas morte.

Tu te précipites alors dans la chambre de ton frère. Le réveilles sans précaution et lui dis qu'il faut aller à tel hôpital, sans lui donner aucune explication.

Peu importe que tu sois toujours en pyjama, tu vas à ce putain d'hôpital. Il faut que tu saches qu'elle n'est pas morte. Que tu leurs prouves à ces cons qu'elle n'est pas morte et que ce n'est pas elle qui a clamsé.

Ton frère s'inquiète. Te pose des questions. Il te voit pleurer et ça lui fait peur.

Puis il comprend. « Ça a un rapport avec Alice ? »

Et tu ne peux que hocher la tête. Rien ne sort de ta bouche. Rien ne peut sortir de ta bouche. Si ce n'est d'autres sanglots.

Contrairement à moi, Edward n'a jamais pleuré à cause de sa mort.

Que ce soit quand on nous a guidé à la morgue pour nous présenter le corps. Ou au temple avant la cérémonie. Ou quand on l'a enterrée. Ou le jour de leur anniversaire. Jamais.

Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Ne laisse transparaître plus aucune émotion. Il reste stoïque.

Il a refusé de parler lors du culte. Pas un mot en sa mémoire. Il s'est juste contenté de regarder dans le vide. Pendant que les autres lui rendaient hommage.

La chose qu'il avait faite était de rester planter durant des heures devant le cadavre d'Alice, le cadavre de sa soeur jumelle, que ça soit à la morgue ou dans la salle où on s'était tous recueillis avant le culte, à fixer son visage.

Et la seule réaction qu'il ait eu fut quand on s'était rendus pour la première fois au cimetière après l'enterrement. La pierre tombale venait juste d'être installée et à peine eut-il jeté un coup d'oeil à la tombe, qu'il fit demi-tour et se précipita dehors pour vider le contenu de son estomac. Il s'était ensuite difficilement relevé et était parti, me laissant seule, sans même regarder en arrière.

Je ne l'avais retrouvé que le lendemain matin, ivre, titubant et une nouvelle fois malade.

Depuis on n'en avait plus parlé.

En allumant les lumières du salon, je ne fus même pas surprise de surprendre Edward réveillé, alors qu'il était quatre heures du matin.

Il ne releva pas les yeux vers moi et continua à regarder dans le vide.

Elle était morte. Morte. Elle avait clamsé. Et maintenant, elle était six pieds sous terre.

Et lui, il n'avait qu'une envie : crever à son tour. Je le savais, il n'avait pas l'envie de se remettre de ce décès.

Et moi, je devais supporté ça. Être spectatrice de ce qu'il se passait juste devant moi. Et ce, sans pouvoir rien faire.

Je ne pouvais que le regarder décliner et devenir une putain de loque, comme il n'avait pas les couilles de se tirer une balle lui-même.

On finit par échanger un seul regard et sans dire un mot, on fait notre part du marché. Il sort deux bougies et une photo d'Alice et moi, je prends deux verres vides, une bouteille d'alcool et un briquet.

On s'installe à côté l'un de l'autre. J'allume les bougies qui sont placés à gauche et à droite de la photo encadrée et lui, sert le whisky.

La photo a été prise quelque mois avant qu'elle ne décède. Durant la période de Noël. Des flocons de neige dans les cheveux, un sourire malicieux flottant aux lèvres et ses yeux verts fixant bien l'objectif. Elle était magnifique dessus. Comme toujours d'ailleurs.

On se tourne l'un vers l'autre et Edward est le premier à avancer son verre pour trinquer, avant de qu'on ne boive tout deux d'une traite.

« À Alice.

-À Alice. »


End file.
